Warrior abilities
Overview Warrior abilities typically revolve around their rage bar. Many abilities can only be used in a certain battle stance. The abilities listed below specify which stances can use which abilities. Click here for more warrior tactics. Burning Crusade Expansion Burning Crusade Warrior spell preview Abilities table Standard Abilities These abilities are available to all Warriors at the appropriate level, regardless of Talents. Burning crusade abilities from here Talent Granted Abilities Rank 1 in these abilities is only unlocked by purchasing them from the appropriate Talent tree. Ranks 2 and beyond can then be purchased from the Warrior Trainer as normal. Fury Arms Protection Abilities by type Aggro management Aggro control is a key part of being a Warrior, and abilities to aid this come in two types: Threat Many Warrior abilities, in addition to their stated purpose, cause various amounts of threat, an underlying in-game statistic which is used by enemies to determine which party member they will attack. In group work, the tanking Warrior is different in that they actually want to cause as much threat as possible. Warriors engaged in high damage output, on the other hand, want to avoid causing too much threat. High Threat: Sunder Armor, Heroic Strike, Shield Slam, Devastate, Revenge Low Threat: Slam, Rend, Hamstring, et al. Good threat management is tricky, but essential for instance work as a Warrior. It is also important that all the other party members, of other classes, understand the threat of their own specials and try not to out-threat the Warrior. Taunt In addition to threat specials, the Warrior has several temporary instant aggro abilities: Taunt, Mocking Blow force a target to attack you for a time. Challenging Shout has the same effect on all enemies in range. It is important to note that Mocking Blow and Challenging Shout cause little threat themselves, and the enemy will return to its original target when they expire, unless new threat is generated using other abilities. Taunt works differently by generating just enough threat to place the Warrior at the top of the enemy's hate list, making it much easier to prevent the enemy from switching back to its original target so long as additional threat generating abilities are used. Note that currently none of the Taunt type abilities work in PvP, and Blizzard has stated that these abilities will not work, despite Distract working just fine. Though Taunting DOES seem to work on pets. In addition Intimidating Shout fears everything in its radius that isn't the target. This can be quite dangerous, but can also buy time for a hasty escape. The target will be immobilized for the duration of the shout, but will be freed upon taking any damage. That is, if you intend to use the ability to escape combat, you should remember to stop attacking the moment before you activate it, to not break the fear. See Tanking Counterattacks Warriors gain access to certain counterattacks, namely Overpower and Revenge. This requires you to be quick to react. Damage over Time Warriors have access to a nice DoT ability, Rend. This DoT should, as all DoTs, be applied in combats where the DoT will have time to work. Debuffs Warriors have access to quite a few debuffs, everything from enemy attack speed reduction (Thunder Clap), movement speed reduction (Hamstring), spell interruption (Shield Bash and Pummel), reducing ability of an enemy to deal damage (Disarm) and reducing the targets armor (Sunder Armor). Another frequently neglected but powerful ability of the warrior to debuff a target is their (Demoralizing Shout) Charge and Intercept could also be considered debuffs, since they stun the enemy. Direct Damage Here abilities which deal damage end up. This includes Cleave, Execute, Heroic Strike, Intercept and Slam. Protection Increases your or other persons chance of survival. Includes Shield Wall, Shield Block, Last Stand, and Concussion Blow. Shouts Shouts generally buff or debuff multiple targets. Because of this, shouts should be used frequently but judiciously. Timing Certain Warrior abilities require the player to use them within a given window of opportunity. This means that extra attention needs to be paid to the hotbar, and the enemy's actions. These fall into two types: Reactions These hoykeys will light up when a certain condition has been met. The Warrior then has a second or two to use the ability, or it will go dark and the moment has been lost. It is worth using them whenever possible, as they either do a lot of damage, or use much less Rage than a normal attack. Overpower - After a target Dodge. Revenge - After a self Dodge, Block or Parry. Execute - When target's remaining HP go below 20%. (The Revenge condition can be forced by using Shield Block beforehand. This will almost guarantee a self Block on the next enemy attack, and light up Revenge.) Interrupts These hotkeys are available whenever the Warrior has sufficient Rage, but are best kept for certain situations, as they will interrupt the enemy's spells. This takes some practice to get right, but can massively reduce the effort it takes to kill the enemy, either by preventing incoming damage, or stopping them healing themselves or allies. Shield Bash - Use when enemy caster begins casting. Pummel - As Shield Bash. The casting charge-up noise and glowing hands effect used to be difficult to describe, but now there is an interface option to show an enemies casting bar, and the ability to silence or interrupt RIGHT before it happens. ---- Go to Warrior Go to Classes Category:Warrior Abilities